Talk:Ahri/@comment-25223119-20170202191709/@comment-15280970-20170204162041
Ok so first of all, It's not someone, it's Dopa who happens to be the only real pro player who doesn't fear to oppose the gigantic mass of players that don't know how to play this game. The reason no one can have a serious Balance discussion is because of the ridiculous prejudices low league players have. They see Zed and Yasuo as the most overpowered champion ever even when they always win against them and somehow manange to miss ahri that wins a lot her lane and wins a lot against them. - 53% alone not. 53% along with a high pick rate means almost everyone that picked did good for some strange reason (like getting kills even is she didn't land her skillshots). And it's usually 55% when balance isn't as fucked as right now (LB, KAT, Camille). And she isn't what riot considers healty, just what doesn't need to be nerfed because it doesn't look so gamebreaking and because it sells a lot of skins to fanboys. -Desing wise, outplay potential isn't really that strong. Mechanics are highly overrated. Like i said before, ELA Faker could still hit D1 or even Master because behind his mechanics are tactics. Knowing when to farm, when to push, when to roam, when to Bait, when to go baron. No deal the best mid lane pick right now happens to be kayle that has like 0 outplay potential. But again, when you happen to be a good pushing champion with sustain, poke, kill threat, lane safety, and mobile mages can't really land any skillshot on you you realize why ahri can still be strong. And again the syndra case, comparing a three dash + MS to an immobile mage who has to take risk getting into range to deal her damage. Ridiculous. - 3.5 seasons being a god tier pick can't be blamed on just nerfing other mid lane champions. - You just named Xerath. Even in noob lore everyone knows Ahri shits on xerath (skillshot relying champion). Ahri has a whooping 65% WR vs Azir. LB and Kat are retardedly broken right now so no doubt why they win against ahri. Having one anti dive tool sometimes isn't enough for three dashes. Won't make a long list of the other champions but statistics are on my side (statistics don't buy ahri skins) except for Annie and Lissandra for obvious reasons (and because Annie and Lis aren't mainstream picks, used only by annie and lis mains). - Why she hate all ins, what happens when your all in happens to be an skillshot, followed by more skillshots. What do you do vs ahri. Not every champion has an instant and reliable all int like Annie or Lissandra. But annie and lis are trading gods. But they lack everything else (poke, safety, mobility, sustain, range) because of that. -A low burst can be compensated by a high spam rate. The low cooldown of her abilities plus her CDR rush make really easy to just land a second Q/W after missing the first Q and E (even W is enough) after your enemy has wasted everything trying to land his skillshots or free. So her tradeoffs aren're really that hard. Only gets worse once she gets Luden's. Even in moments when she really can't 100-0 someone Ahri without kills is just a ridiculous threat that can just get fed in any moment of the game out of any skirmish. Everyone in diamond fears ahri because of her ability of getting kills out of nowhere and limit the amount of skirmishes because of that. And even when you limit her skirmishes she just beats out her lane and gets her turret fast enough. So take care, i am not retarded with my words. Your ahri skins just weight too much on your judgements. Statistics don't buy Ahri skins. And pro players like Dopa don't fear to call something OP when they see it.